


They Don't Know About Us

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, miniatura, pisane na kolanie, szaleństwo Under
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Ostatnio nie jestem wstanie przestać słuchać piosenki "They Don't Know About Us" - One Direction. Dlatego postanowiłam napisać coś na szybko, z tą piosenką w tle. Taki mały eksperyment. Sami oceńcie jak wyszło.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnio nie jestem wstanie przestać słuchać piosenki "They Don't Know About Us" - One Direction. Dlatego postanowiłam napisać coś na szybko, z tą piosenką w tle. Taki mały eksperyment. Sami oceńcie jak wyszło.

_People say we shouldn’t be together_  
_We’re too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don’t know_  
_What they’re talk - talk - talking about_

\- Stiles, co ty możesz wiedzieć o miłości!? Jesteś nastolatkiem!  
\- Derek, proszę…  
\- Wynoś się.  
\- Derek, proszę…  
\- Odejdź.

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don’t want to wait any longer_  
_I just want to tell the world that you’re mine_

\- Stiles!!! Stiles!!!  
\- On nie oddycha. Derek, trzeba go zabrać do szpitala.  
\- Stiles. Proszę, otwórz oczy.  
\- Derek, musimy się pośpieszyć.  
\- Stiles, nie możesz umrzeć. Nie pozwalam ci, rozumiesz? 

_They don’t know about the things we do_  
_They don’t know about the I love you’s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_

\- Melissa, co z moim synem?  
\- Jego stan jest ciężki. Ma złamane trzy żebra i poważny uraz głowy. Obecnie znajduje się w śpiączce.  
\- Kiedy się obudzi?  
\- Tego nie wiemy.  
\- Czy mogę do niego wejść? Proszę…  
\- Hale…  
\- Nie rozumiecie, ja muszę do niego wejść. Muszę go zobaczyć.  
\- A to niby dlaczego?  
\- Ponieważ… Ja… Bo…  
\- Masz pięć minut. 

_They don’t know about the up all night's_  
_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don’t know about_  
_They don’t know about us_

\- To do ciebie niepodobne. Jesteś taki cichy i nieruchomy. To nie jesteś ty. Nie prawdziwy ty… Proszę, obudź się. Wróć do nas. Może to głupie, ale już tęsknie za twoim ciągłym gadaniem. Ta cisza wcale mi się nie podoba. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zagłuszałeś panującą w moim wnętrzu pustkę i tęsknotę za bliskimi. Zupełnie o niej zapomniałem. Byłem zbyt zabsorbowany tobą i watahą, by zwrócić na to uwagę i myśleć o targającymi mną poczuciem winy i pragnieniem odzyskania choć namiastki domu.  
\- Derek?  
\- Stiles?  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie ja jestem?

_One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter _

\- Derek, czy ty mnie właśnie pocałowałeś?  
\- Tak. Masz coś przeciwko?  
\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Kontynuuj proszę.  
\- Z przyjemnością. 

_It’s getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time _

\- Czy wy w końcu się od siebie odkleicie?  
\- Scott, nie bądź niemądry, dlaczego miałbym zrezygnować z mojej ulubionej rozrywki, jaką jest całowanie mojego chłopaka?  
\- Jesteście obrzydliwi.  
\- Ja uważam, że są razem przesłodcy.  
\- Lydia, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś yaoistką.  
\- Przed moim nosem całuje się dwóch gorących, napalonych na siebie facetów, jak mogłabym tego nie lubić?

_They don’t know about the things we do_  
_They don’t know about the I love you’s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don’t know about the up all night's_  
_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don’t know about_  
_They don’t know about us_

\- Stiles, jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak, chcę tego, Derek. Pragnę cię.  
\- Ale jeśli coś będzie nie tak…  
\- Dam ci znać.  
\- W porządku.  
\- Tylko proszę, powoli. Ja jeszcze nigdy…  
\- Wiem.  
\- Kocham cię, Derek.  
\- Ja też cię kocham. 

_They don’t know how special you are_  
_They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart_  
_They can say anything they want_  
_Cause they don’t know us_

\- Proszę, proszę. Czy mój nos mnie myli, czy ktoś tu dzisiaj zaliczył? Czyżby mój mały siostrzeniec wreszcie otrząsnął się z myśli o przeszłości i postanowił ruszyć dalej?  
\- Zamknij się Peter, jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.  
\- Niby o co?  
\- O to, że kocham osobę, która szczerze odwzajemnia moje uczucie. O to, że się wzajemnie dopełniamy i tworzymy wspólnie coś wspaniałego.  
\- Zaraz rzygnę tęczą. 

_They don’t know what we do best_  
_It’s between me and you_  
_Our little secret_

\- Derek, czy możesz mnie przytulić?  
\- Zawsze. O to, kochanie nigdy nie będziesz musiał mnie dwa razy prosić. 

_But I wanna tell them_  
_I wanna tell the world_  
_That you’re mine_

\- Derek, czy to jest…?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale… Ja… Nie rozumiem… Czy ty… Co robisz? Derek?  
\- Pozwól, że zrobię to właściwie. Kocham cię Stiles. Nie ważne, że nie jestem wstanie wymówić twojego imienia, ani że czasami nie jestem wstanie nadążyć za twoim tokiem myślenia. To nie ma znaczenia. Bo cię znam. Znam i rozumiem tak, jak nikt inny nie będzie wstanie tego zrobić. Uczyniłeś mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem, wilkiem na świecie. Ponieważ ofiarowałeś mi siebie. Swoje serce, ciało i duszę. Zgodziłeś się zostać moim partnerem, moją kotwicą. Jednak wiem, że pragniesz uczynić z tego coś oficjalnego także dla twoich bliskich. I ja również tego pragnę. Chcę móc publicznie nazywać cię swoim, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że należymy do siebie. Dlatego pytam cię oficjalnie. Czy wyjdziesz za mnie Stiles? 

_They don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the I love you’s _

\- No nareszcie. Już myślałem, że będzie gadał cały dzień.  
\- Nawet dzisiaj nie zamierzasz się zamknąć?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie…  
\- W takim razie będę musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby cię uciszyć.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, panie Hale.  
\- To dobrze, panie Hale.  
\- Derek?  
\- Tak?  
\- Pocałuj mnie wreszcie, bo pastor i goście się dziwnie na nas patrzą. 

_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don’t know about the up all night's_  
_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don’t know about_  
_They don’t know about_  
_They don’t know about the things we do_  
_They don’t know about the I love you’s_

\- Kocham cię.  
\- Jesteś całym moim światem. 

_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don’t know about the up all night's_  
_They don’t know I’ve waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don’t know about_  
_They don’t know about us_  
_They don't know about us_

**Author's Note:**

> Ci, którzy znają piosenkę, zapewne zauważyli, że z piosenki ucięłam w paru miejscach słowo "girl". Zamierzenie.


End file.
